Saint Solina
Solina was an Elmoreden imperial princess, a daughter to the Emperor Baium Magister Hanellin in An Arrogant Search and older sister to the Last Emperor of Elmoreden, Printes.Holly after reading from the Imperial Geneology book in Legacy of Insolence She was also the first to display power so great it rivalled that of the Great Emperor Shunaiman.Solina’s Biography It is alleged that she was killed by her own father after he had lost his mind. Magister Hanellin in An Arrogant Search The true story of the life and death of Saintess Solina seems to have been forgotten, despite the fact that it has been captured twice. First, in Solina's Biography and later in Kaerun's memoirs. Nevertheless, both scriptures are not accessible to the public. Solina disapproved of her father's impudence and desires. It was due to the intervention of Solina that Baium's plan to use the Tower of Insolence and absorb the power of the Lillim and Nephilim failed. Owing to this, the Emperor's magic reversed, causing the Tower to collapse and the power of the royal bloodline transfer to the bodies of the Nephilim and Lillim. Lineage II Official Site - Chronicle 3 Since Baium's imprisonment in the Tower of Insolence, Solina pledged to right the wrongs her father had committed against the goddess Einhasad and to serve her until death. Unfortunately, young princess’s pledge did not stay the goddess’ fury. But the gracious Einhasad was moved by the innocence in Solina and accepted her as an emissary to spread the goddess’ message. This was the task she gave her, and should she stay faithful, the goddess would restrain her divine wrath. Solina started her three year penance and eventually became the Saintess of Elmore-Aden, known for being the saintess who would bear the weight of other people’s sin across her back. The group that followed Solina quickly grew by several thousand and included seven core disciples who had proclaimed themselves disciples of her work and have gained equal fame and acclamation. These seven disciples were her most devoted believers, regardless of social class or background; Solina valued loyalty above all else. The members were: the great High Priest Anais, who served Solina since she was an imperial princess, Elmore-Aden’s defence general and the famous strategist Bustia, Eris who is known as Sister of Silence and followed Solina from the beginning, Eris’ husband and famous royal play-writer Kaerun, the Master Merchant Rudolph van Etina and his son Jude van Etina of the Etina commerce troop, the most powerful trade merchants in the kingdom. But there was another disciple who was not ever written in Solina’s history books, a man rumoured known as the Black Knight. Solina’s name spread throughout the continent. Some naturally compared her brother and the then Emperor, Frintezza, to the Saintess, and criticized his inefficient leadership. This concerned Frintezza greatly, as Solina’s popularity grew by the day. At one stage, conversations between her disciples criticizing the King and his policies were leaked, leading Frintezza to accuse Solina and her followers of treason. Even though the accusations could not be proven, Solina nevertheless stopped her pilgrimage and returned to her monastery with her disciples and followers for safety. After some contemplation, the Emperor and high officials came to the conclusion that they must eliminate Solina. Her potential harm to the royal family and the country was a threat, as was her power. Elmore-Aden’s royal guards were sent to the Monastery of Silence to arrest Solina and kill her disciples. Anais and his troops have fought the army bravely. But they were soon betrayed by Jude and slaughtered in the battle. Saint Solina Solina surrendered herself and was taken by the King’s guards. Within one week, she was sentenced to death for heresy and treason and publicly executed. This disastrous event caused an outcry among the people, public sentiment turned against the Emperor and Elmore-Aden quickly began its fall from grace. Kaerun's Memoirs, Solina’s Biography SolinasExecution.jpg|'The Death of Saintess Solina' Solina’s final resting space is the Casket Room within the Seal of Saintess, where she’s protected by four powerful seals, devised by Kaerun, Anais and Eris. Engraved on her tomb is the following: “For the Saintess Solina, who devoted all her life to serve Einhasad and the Elmore-Aden Kingdom... to be remembered forever by those she saved and those who loved her... may punishing find the feet of those who ignored Solina’s teachings.” Attributes The three relics of Saint Solina - the Scepter of Saints, the Book of Saints, and Solina's Blood were separated into three arks and hidden away in different locations. Magister Hanellin in An Arrogant Search File: Staff_of_Solina.png|The Scepter of Saints File: Book_of_solina.png|The Book of Saints References category: Lore